


We are now

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve dated for more than three years, and Liam wants it all with him. He wants the white picket fence and a dog – that part they’ve already got, Loki’s probably curled into a ball in their be98ud right now – and a bunch of kids. Liam’s pretty sure Harry wants that too. </p><p>So it ridiculous how difficult it is to ask Harry to marry him.</p><p>At first, when he told Louis that he wanted to ask Harry the big question, he’d all these plans for a public proposal. He wanted Harry to have something special and romantic, with doves or both their families there.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: The fic where Liam proposes with a glittery bubblegum ring. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	We are now

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of a prompt on [Tumblr](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/); _Treat: Lirry getting engaged (liam proposing)_

 Harry’s in the middle of telling Liam about his day at work; he’s probably the weirdest estate agent Liam’s ever met, but also the best one. The only one, since he was the one who showed Liam his first flat in London, and then somehow managed to sell Liam his heart, too.

 

(Liam can almost _hear_ Louis roll his eyes, even without Liam saying the soppy things on his mind out loud to him.)

 

Liam just loves Harry so much. He can’t help what silly things his mind comes up with around him.

 

They’ve dated for more than three years, and Liam wants it all with him. He wants the white picket fence and a dog – that part they’ve already got, Loki’s probably curled into a ball in their bed right now – and a bunch of kids. Liam’s pretty sure Harry wants that too. So it ridiculous how _hard_ it is to ask Harry to marry him.

 

At first, when he told Louis that he wanted to ask Harry the big question, he’d all these plans for a public proposal. He wanted Harry to have something special and romantic, with doves or both their families there.

 

His mum would have cried too much, though. That would’ve made him start crying so hard he’d not been able to pop the question. So he scrapped that idea.

 

So far he’s tried five different things, but nothing’s worked out. The most successful one must have the flash mob, with his kids from kindergarten forming a heart, the right kid in the right spot, so their signs spelled out _marry me?_.’

 

He’s amazed – and proud – that they pulled it off.

 

Sadly Harry wasn’t there at the moment. So the one Liam asked to marry him was Niall, Harry’s colleague at work that he might like a lot, but doesn’t want to marry.

 

Suddenly Liam can’t wait any longer. He just wants Harry. He doesn't care about making a big gesture out of it; he’s got all their lives to make sure Harry knows how much he means to him.

 

 _Every_ wedding anniversary to try out new romantic things.

 

Harry looks confused, stops talking when Liam stands up from the sofa and drops to one knee in front of Harry.

 

“Harry,” Liam murmurs as he finds the item he’s looking for in his pocket. “I love you and want to live with you for the rest of my life.” His eyes feel wet, tears prickling at the corners; he’s so much his mum’s boy he’s almost laughing. If he weren’t so bloody nervous, his heart thumping so hard it feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest. “Even though your kale drinks are fucking disgusting and that you’re always kicking me shins blue in your sleep.”

 

“ _Hey_ ,” Harry complains, looking painfully fond as he stares down at Liam.

 

“I love those things about you too,” Liam says, shifting forward so he can rest on hand on Harry’s knee. The other one he’s still got up, fingers holding the ring tight, so scared to drop it. “I love everything about you.

 

The ring in his hand is not even the proper one; it’s a bubblegum ring one of the children gave him. The fake jewel big and a glittery purple.

 

Liam’s got a real one hidden in his drawer; he can give Harry that one later. In case he says _yes_. Now he’s just blinking slowly at Liam, his pretty pink lips open as if he’s a bit lost in his own head.

 

“Harry?” Liam aks, hands shaking so badly he’s afraid of the candy ring slipping out of his hand before he gets an answer. “ _Please_ say yes. Or something.”

 

Harry’s eyes look suspiciously wet too, and he’s so still. There’s a small smile on his lips starting to form on his lips, though.

 

“You’ve not asked me anything yet,” he grins, wiggling his eyebrows. “You _should_ ask me properly, and then put the ring on my finger.”

 

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. He was so nervous that he actually forgot about that part. “Please marry me?”

 

Harry lets out a shaky breath when he asks, holds his hand out for Liam; his long fingers look way too thick for the plastic ring in Liam’s hand. “Yes,” he blurts out, sticking his hand a little bit closer to Liam when he just smiles, frozen on the spot as he tries to wrap his head around the fact that he did it.

 

That he’s going to marry Harry.

 

“Fucking hell,” Harry whines, dimples in his cheeks. “Just _do_ it Liam.”

 

Liam’s right about the ring not fitting; it gets stuck on Harry’s knuckle, but it’s the thought that counts. Harry looks like it’s the most expensive ring in the jewelry store, when it’s not even worth a pound.

 

“I’ve a proper ring for you.I’ve even tried to ask you before,” Liam says, squeezing Harry’s hand. He feels like the luckiest man in the world when he feels the ring against his skin.

 

That feeling is not new, it’s how he feels every day he gets to wake up next to Harry. Even when Harry’s long limbs are all over the bed.

 

Harry laughs, using his grip on Liam’s hand to pull him up on the sofa. Liam lands halfway in Harry’s lap, his knees digging into Harry’s thighs, but both of them are too busy kissing to get more comfortable.

 

Liam can feel Harry grin against his lips, hands coming up to cup his cheeks. Liam probably should pull away and go get the ring he’s got hidden away. Instead he kisses Harry again, one soft peck after another until Harry mumbles something unintelligent against his lips and drags Liam into a deep snog, tongue licking into his mouth with familiar ease.

 

Things get a bit hazy in Liam’s head after that. So he’s not to be blamed that he kind of forgets about the other ring.

 

When they pull apart, Liam’s lips are warm, and all of his body tingles with feelings. His chest feels full of love, warm like a summer day. He presses his forehead against Harry’s, shifting around so he’s properly in his lap, knees bracketing Harry’s thighs.

 

“This was _not_ what I’d planned,” says Liam, feeling a bit silly that he couldn’t stop himself. He had this lovely plan for the weekend, a new proposal. He’d even gotten Anne’s stamp of approval on it.

 

Harry hums softly, wrapping his arms around Liam’s back and hugging him close. “I liked this.”

 

“I’ve asked you to marry me once before,” Liam mumbles into Harry’s hair. He laughs, changing his mind. “Well,” he giggles. “I did ask Niall to marry me, _really_.”

 

Harry just laughs, like it’s the funniest thing Liam’s ever said.

 

Though, Liam guesses that time might be a good thing for Niall to bring up in his wedding toast. Liam can’t think of anyone else that Harry rather have by his side as his best man.

 

Louis is obviously the one he’s going to ask, even though he can only imagine what embarrassing things he’ll tell about when Liam was pining after Harry in the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/132483828244/fic-we-are-now-lirry)


End file.
